Fleeting Time
by elishakanzen
Summary: Past of Natsu Dragneel
1. Prologue

This is a tale of a man recognized as one of the Greatest Fire Mage in all of Earth Land, Natsu Dragneel. Known as 'Salamander', he is a user of a Lost Magic called Dragon Slayer Magic. He has a carefree and reckless nature yet is still very protective of his friends and always comes to aid them when needed. As a member of the guild 'Fairy Tail', he takes on many difficult missions with his team and beats several strong adversaries all throughout. He is even rumored to be the one who defeated 'The Black Mage' Zeref but then that is another story. Let us now move on to the time before this young chap had ever joined the guild 'Fairy Tail'.


	2. Chapter 1:Disappearance

"Haaah….haaah…" a rose-haired woman carrying an infant in her arms panted for her breath as she ran through the woods. Not fazed by anything, she continued dashing ignoring twigs, branches, bushes, rocks, roots and stumps until she reached a clearing.

The moonlight shone upon the young lady showing the blood flowing down from her forehead. Her clothes were tainted with the shade of crimson. The sheets that covered the child had also been stained with red. "It's alright now, . Everything is going to be okay."

The little one in her arms had the same colored hair as her. There was a cut on the right-side of the baby's neck. The injury wasn't deep but surely if not treated it would become worse.

Soon enough, the silence of the forest was shattered with the shouting of her pursuers. "Come out and show yourself! You witch!" the woman's face was stricken with fear when she heard the bellows of the villagers.

She looked around trying to find a place to hide. There she found a small burrow just underneath a giant tree. She quickly took her shawl and wrapped it around the baby. She then placed the child inside the hole and covered him up with dried leaves leaving only the face to show. The young woman stood and left, leaving the child.

Gunshots were heard and a loud shriek of woman resounded through the entire forest.


	3. Chapter 2:Father and Son

Daybreak finally arrived and the light of sun shone on the child's face waking it up from its slumber. The infant started crying and the sound echoed. The howls of the baby were so loud that it even reached the heavens and the ears of a fire dragon passing by.

The great dragon came down unto the earth and followed the whimpers of the child to the tree. The beast grabbed the baby by the sheets with its mouth and saw the blood streak from the toddler's neck which continued onto the shawl. The grand creature flapped its wings and flew up into the air leaving the dense woodland.

The dragon landed atop a mountain.

"Old Hag! Come Out! I know you're here."

"Quiet it down, Igneel."

A voice sounded from a cave and what came crawling out of it was a female dragon.

"And I thought I must be dreaming when I hear the _Great Igneel_ calling me." The lady snickered. "I don't need your sarcasm Grandeeney… hurry up and patch this up." Igneel spoke haughtily almost as if he was ordering the woman. "It seems that arrogant attitude of yours still haven't change. Not even when asking for a favor." Grandeeney sighed. "So what is this _thing_ that you seemed to have picked up?" the dragon asked as she approached the Igneel.

The female was quite baffled of what she saw. "What is this? …a human child?" the infant was still crying. "Stop dilly-dallying and use Sky dragon magic already." The man ordered. The woman let out a sigh and started casting her healing magic unto the child. A moment later, the injury on the child's neck was healed leaving behind only a scar.

"So what are you going to do with the boy now? You can't possibly be thinking of raising him, will you?" Grandeeney looked seriously at Igneel. The dragon looked at the child who was now smiling like the sun on a bright summer's day. "Hmph.." the man smirked as he raised the child high up. "Your name will be Natsu Dragneel, son of the _Great Igneel."_


	4. Chapter 3:Another Dragon Child

"Fuahh… h-hot! Hot!" a boy who was fanning his stuck-out tongue which was still smoking from the intense heat of eating fire roared. "Haahhahah!" The creature beside the lad laughed. "Can't take a little fire, Natsu? How will you become a great dragon then?" the great dragon said to his adoptive son. The youngling stood up and started growling at his old man. "I-I will become a … Gr-great Dragon! J-just wait and see, I will fi-finish this measly fire!" he then started chomping down on the flame and blowing out steam at almost regular intervals. His father could only smile at his boy's enthusiasm.

Five years had passed since Igneel had taken the human child as his own. He raised Natsu from an infant and even taught him to speak and write and even how to use magic. He couldn't help but laugh as he remembered the times he spent raising the child.

"Hmmm?" Natsu had finished his meal and looked at his foster father lost in thought. "What are you doing, Igneel?" the great dragon had returned from his reminiscing state and grinned at his son. "So Natsu… have you improved at all with your dragon slayer magic?" the lad smirked. "hiihi… Yeah! I did! Check this out! _Fire Dragon's Roar_!" As Natsu said those words, he breathed out a line of fire. Igneel couldn't help but feel pleased. Before, Natsu could only puff out smoke but now he could create a fire ball. He would love to praise his fastly improving son but then it would just get into his head so the dragon had decided to save that for a later time. "Hahaha, you call that a _Fire Dragon's Roar_?" Igneel bellowed as he casted the magic himself. Suddenly a huge stream fire came forth from his mouth that it engulfed the ground below it in flames. Natsu shouted in amazement as soon as the flames have died out. "WOW! That's amazing Igneel! How did you make such a big fire?" The kid's eyes seemed to sparkle. The creature could not help but pat his boy's head.

As the father and son were having a nice time, a strong wind current came from the sky. A great shadow descended from above, it was another dragon.

"Grandeeney! What are you doing here?" Igneel questioned.

"Can't I visit my old friend?" the female dragon answered. She then looked down on Natsu whose face was full of intrigue. "Wow! It's the first time I've seen a dragon other than Igneel!" the boy honestly exclaimed. "Ohho, it seems that the human boy you took in many years ago grew up to be a fine young lad." As soon as Grandeeney finished her words, the cry of an infant was heard.

Igneel saw something on the back of the female. "And what is that?" He asked. She grabbed the _thing_ from her back and showed it to the two men. "This Is Wendy Marvell, I found her in an abandoned town and decided to take her in." Grandeeney replied. "Hmph, I never thought I would see the day the old hag would take care of someone other than herself." The male said.

Natsu stared at the baby quite amused. "Nice to meet ya Wendy, I'm Natsu." The child grinned. Wendy stopped crying at the sight of the boy and started smiling and giggling.


	5. Chapter 4:Meeting

"_Fire Dragon's Iron Fist_!"

A wild boar was sent flying across the forest. _Thud* _

"WOOHOOO! I got a big one!" a young boy cried out as he ran towards the dead animal.

The child took the boar onto his shoulders and started dragging it. "Igneel will be happy if he sees this!" the boy said.

After a short while, Natsu noticed something. "…, That's strange… I can't hear the animals." The lad was right. The woods were silent. The sounds of birds, the skittering of small creatures and even the blowing of the wind, there was none.

As the boy was pondering about the oddness of the place, a strong presence alerted him. Alarmed the child turned around to see that there was no one. Nothing was there. The trees, bushes, stumps, grass, twigs, leaves, everything was gone. The luscious forest that the youngster had treaded on disappeared, leaving behind a barren land.

"W-what the h-heck's goin' on!" Natsu cried out in fear.

But even before he could comprehend what was happening, the reach of the barren land was suddenly stretching. Shaped like a giant sphere, the wave that corrodes everything was expanding and was approaching the area where the lad was standing.

Realizing the direness of the situation, the boy dropped his load and started running. He kept on dashing towards the exit of the forest but in vain that it was out of sight.

Just then, Natsu felt the danger approaching. He sprinted with all his leg power but he could still not outrun the death wave. It was then that the wave reached him.

"Waaaaahhhhh!" the boy cried out in despair.

...

The child blinked his eyes.

"Huh… What?" Natsu said in disbelief. He looked at his hands, limbs, feet, chest. He touched his face rubbing it and finally pinched his cheeks.

"OW!"

"It hurts…" the boy groaned. Suddenly, the doubtful face of the lad turned into a happy one, smiling widely.

"It hurts! WOOHOOO! I'm not dreamin'! I'm ALIVE!" Natsu jumped in joy.

The kid stopped skipping in happiness and gazed at his surroundings. Everything around him has died.

"What happened?" Natsu asked in confusion with is arms crossed and head tilted. While the boy was thinking, someone patted him, alarming the boy. He quickly turned around to see who it was. The lad was quickly reassured when he saw a man in his late teens with black hair and brown eyes.

"Whew, you scared me there mister. I thought that weird wave thingy was back." Natsu sighed in relief. "Hmmm… Hey mister?" the boy waved his hand in front of the man who has a blank gaze on his face.


	6. Extra: Children Also Have Secrets

**Children Also Have Secrets**

"Great!" a young boy of ten years exclaimed. In his arms was a big salmon flipping about trying to break free from his grip.

"Igneel would be so happy with this." He said.

He was in a great lake under a giant waterfall.

The child had been playing in the river since morning, splashing around, getting himself wet and all with the cold water. His father was on the riverbank taking a nap under the bright blue sky during that time. Everything was quite well at that moment that one wouldn't have expected the great string of coincidences that made the lad end up from the river into the lake. It just so happened that a nice, tasty-looking watermelon had flown down the river, passing by the boy, getting his attention. It was then, by the twist of fate, blocked by a boat which was tied on the riverbank. As it was already time for lunch; the lad went to get the nice big fruit that was just a few meters away from him to make a good meal out of it. When he finally got the luscious produce in his hands however, somehow he was suddenly set off balance, slipping into the raft. It was rather unlucky that he was not quite compatible with vehicles so much so that just sitting on one gives him extreme motion sickness right away. Also, may it be because the rope holding the boat was old but by chance it got severed at the time the kid was inside. It was also a misfortune that he was playing near the falls that day that the raft reached the cascading waters some moments after. By accident, he fell out of the boat as soon as he went down the falls recovering from his motion sickness but he was already plummeting down from the sky towards the body of water at that time and it was quite inevitable that he would die. But considering the fact that he had gotten quite a sturdy body from his father's ruthless training enough so that he could survive a fall from a 100 meter cliff, falling at the height of 97 meters was not that of a difficult feat. Surely enough, he lived through the drop, barely getting a few scratches on his body that one couldn't even consider him as a normal human. The boy got hungrier than ever before for he hadn't even had a single bite out of the watermelon when he slipped into the boat. Seeing that he was in a lake full of fishes, he decided to catch one for him to eat.

He was already chewing on the roasted salmon on the bank when a strong gust of wind came forth. The lad whiffed a familiar scent, with his sharpened sense of smell, that came along with the breeze but seeing as that there wasn't anything around him, he continued on with his meal.

"Natsu," a voice from the sky roared.

Hearing his name, the boy looked up to see who it was. A shadow of a flying creature came down. It was a great fire dragon which came down and seeing what it was; Natsu hurriedly finished his lunch and rushed towards it.

"Igneel," he shouted with excitement.

The dragon was actually his father who was napping on the riverbank a little while back. Although Natsu's father, Igneel, may be a dragon but since they were not blood-related, it was most certain that Natsu was a normal human boy in Earth Land. The fact that he had become a powerful mage despite his young age was because of his father teaching him one of the _Lost magic_ known as _Dragon Slayer Magic._ It was quite normal for everyone in Earth Land to be able to use magic but knowing how to use _Lost magic_ was different, mainly because it was something long forgotten that even text books could only talk about it but not in any way teach it. Being saved and raised by a great creature, which was thought to be extinct so much so that people didn't believe in its existent, changed the boy's life. He was abandoned in the forest inside of a burrow. White sheets tainted with blood covered him, as the sun rised. If his cries weren't heard by the passing fire dragon, he would have died from the cut on his neck or have long been eaten before that by the animals of the wood.

"Check this big fish that I had caught," Natsu exclaimed to his father.

It was only a short while after that that the young boy noticed that he wasn't holding anything. He tried searching for it in his hands and on his body when he finally remembered that he had finished it all already.

"Oh, it seems that I already ate it all." he said with a face full of embarassment as he scratches his head.

Igneel laughed at the lad and answered to him. "It seems that you are alright even after that fall if you could even eat a large fish."

"I guess," Natsu said seeing his father's reaction.

"But I do think that it is about time that you should get over your motion sickness when you ride on vehicles." the dragon told his son.

"It's not like there are many vehicles here in the forest," the kid pouted.

"That is true. But I wonder how you could get extreme motion sickness if they weren't or almost no vehicles here." the creature commented.

Hearing those words, Natsu started panicking. He remembers all too well on how he got his hatred of vehicles. It was one day two years before. Natsu had just had enough of all the training and lessons. His body was so battered from the harsh treatments that it seemed that every inch of it was riddled with scars and bruises, not only that he had just recently fallen (as supposed) from a 100 meter cliff that it was quite unbelievable that he was still alive. But Natsu had quite enough and was already thoroughly tired that he decided to sneak away from his calculation exercises that was given to him by his father and go off to explore the city. The boy had actually never gone outside of the forest and he had never met another one of his kind until he was five so one could expect that a child such as this would be curious. Making sure that Igneel wasn't around, the boy sneaked away and started heading outside the forest. He only knew about the city from his father's stories, that it had walls and buildings and a whole lot of people like him. He could never imagine what it would be like if there were a bunch of people that looked like him so he wanted to see it for himself at least once. So off he ran until across the fields until he reached a tall stone wall. He climbed up the wall and jump down. What he saw amazed him, a bunch of buildings and houses but more than that a whole lot of people. Ones that didn't look like him but have different shapes and sizes. Natsu was at a lost for words, he could have never imagined that the city would look like this. He started walking around, looking at every corner. Peddlers selling wares, breads being baked, cats on the roof, rats scurrying around in small alleys and food that didn't need to be caught, everything was just so curious to him that he didn't notice the man standing in front of him. Natsu bumped into the man making him fall onto the ground and drop his things. Unaware of what he had done, the boy just stood there and watched the man pick up his stuff.

"Sorry, sorry little boy." the man said when he finished looting his items, standing up, dusting off the dirt on him.

Natsu looked at the man curiously as he was dressed differently to the bunch of people the lad had seen. He was wearing a fine blue coat with exquisite embroideries. His pants were of just plain white but it was very pure white except the few dirt stains on it when he fell. The boots he was wearing was newly polished. He had a large bag on his side, one that was clearly well made, and a stack of seemingly old books which he was holding. He was wearing spectacles with a rim made of gold. The gentleman had quite a handsome feature, lest the child didn't pay much attention on for he didn't meet this many people until now, which was further defined by his chesnut-colored haired and eyes.

"Are you new here?" the young man asked Natsu seeing his strange way of dressing.

The boy, hearing the guy's word nodded.

"Do you want to look around together? As I am also new here," the male said, quite bothered by the child's gaze.

"Okay," the lad answered thinking that it would be better than randomly roaming around.

The two went around town visiting all the famous spots. They went to a magic shop that sells various trinkets and magical items. All were new to the boy as he never had a toy to play with. He took a ball-shaped object from the shelf and stared at its every nook and cranny. He saw a small button on the side of it and pressed it. The item suddenly turned into a box. He was shocked for a moment but soon he came back to his senses and started aiming for the button again. This time it turned into a pyramid. Not quite understanding the mechanism of the trinket yet the boy pressed the button once again. It turned into a cylinder this time. This made the kid happy and he started pressing the button restlessly continuously changing the object's shape in a pattern of a ball, a box, a pyramid, a cylinder, hexagon and back to a ball again. This continued on until the man noticed what Natsu was doing and took the item from him then apologizing to the clerk. They left the store and started off again when the boy's stomach growled.

Hearing the loud rumble of the child's belly, the man asked if perhaps the lad was hungry and he nodded in response. The older took the younger to a restaurant famous for its pasta. They quickly took their seat. The guy ordered two plates of pasta and a cup for him as well as a glass of juice for the kid. The food came out fast and the male took his fork and started eating. Natsu looking at the chap eat, started copying him. The child ate quite messily despite his efforts. The male laughed at the way boy eats and asked if this was his first time using a fork. The kid could only pout in response. They quickly finished their meal and headed for the clothing store seeing as how the boy's clothes are in a sorry mess.

The man asked the tailor for the clothes that kids usually wear. The male then asked Natsu to try it on to see how it looked. The boy looked unnatural in the clothes and seeing how uncomfortable he was, the gentleman asked the tailor for the same kind of clothes the lad had.

After buying a new set of clothes they went to the square to see the fountain. It was a beautiful fountain, with intricate design and all but they couldn't look at it for longer as it was getting late. The man took a carriage and they both went on it.

"So where do you stay?" the guy asked the boy.

"In the woods," Natsu responded as he looked curiously outside the window of the car.

'In the woods?' the chap was quite baffled at the boy's words. "So who do you live with?" he finally uttered.

"Igneel!" the child exclaimed.

"Is he your father?" the man added.

"Yup, he's a dragon." Natsu stated.

'A dragon? The creature told in legends?' the male was confused by the kid's words. "I see, so he acts like a dragon then," he said.

"No, he's a real dragon." the boy contradicted.

"How is that possible? And even if it were possible, he can't possibly be your father." the guy stated.

"He is a dragon and IS my father." Natsu justified.

The chap sighed and started explaining to the child calmly. "You are a human so your parents are human and even if dragons do exist, Igneel cannot possibly be your father."

Angered by the older's words the kid stormed out of the carriage. He quickly ran out of the town's gates and headed for the woods.

That day ended quite miserably for him. Every time he remembered the man's words especially when he rode on vehicles, he would fill so sick that he would vomit.

"Natsu?" his father snapped the boy back from his reminiscing.

He could only let out an awkward laugh in response.

The adventure he had that day would be something he would never tell his father. It would be his secret that he wouldn't ever reveal to anyone.


	7. Chapter 5:Familiarity

A lone man was walking in the forest. The path that he had treaded on seems to be barren and was continually expanding.

"…it's no use…I'm sorry..." the guy murmured.

As if in a trance he continued moving forward as everything around him died off.

He was moving with no thought in a straight line until the necklace that he was wearing lit up.

The bright light made the man snap out of his dazed state.

"…Edea." The man said.

A white light at that time covered Natsu and the male saw this. He ran towards the light stopping a few meters away.

The wave of destruction stopped and child stood. The man approached the boy and tapped him on his shoulder. The kid turned around.

The guy couldn't believe his eyes. The child's face looked that of someone he once knew.

"Whew, you scared me there mister. I thought that weird wave thingy was back." Natsu sighed in relief. "Hmmm… Hey mister?" the boy said before the man disappeared into his thoughts.

…


	8. Chapter 6:Awakening

"hnnn..." the bright light from the window came dawning down on the man. His eyes were still getting accustomed to the light.

He looked around him. He was lying on a bed, a blanket covered him. Beside the bed was a small table; on it was a tub of ice water with a wet towel. The rest of the room was decorated with pieces of paper with ancient writings on it. Some had magic circles but most were just undecipherable inscriptions. There was another desk near the wall. On it was books, jars containing different potions and parts of animals and some herbs that seemed to have just been recently grounded with the mortar and pestle. Through the door was a room. There he saw a woman with long rose-colored hair whiffing up something in the kitchen.

He tried to stand up from the bed but he felt excruciating pain. He could only manage a sitting position. His struggles made the wooden bed creak, alerting the woman's attention.

"Oh you're up." the lass said as she turned around holding a tray full of newly cooked food and a glass of water. She walked into the room setting the tray down on the small table.

She held out her right hand and placed it on his forehead then placing her left one on herself. There was a moment of silence until the female spoke.

"Oh, that's good." She said, smiling gently at the man.

The lass took a small stool and sat on it, sitting beside the male.

"I thought that your fever wouldn't go down at all. I was getting really worried; it has been several days after all." She muttered to the guy.

He, still unable to comprehend the situation stared blankly at her. She not understanding the state of mind of the male looked back with a confused face. This continued for a while until the woman noticed the towel that had fallen off on his lap.

"Ah!" she exclaimed as she clapped her hands. She stood up and went for the tray of food and water on the table setting it on his lap then grabbing the towel.

"Why don't you eat, you should be quite hungry." She told him as she left the room with the towel and basin.

He watched her as she walked out and then gazed at the meal set in front of him. There was meat and vegetable stew as well as a loaf of bread. It wasn't grand but surely a hearty meal for one who was just sick.

The man didn't touch the warm food set before him but just went deep into his thoughts.

"H-how?" he murmured as he looked at his hands. He wondered how he ended up at that place. "How was it possible that the seal…" as he was saying this he was interrupted by a loud crash. (-redundant; still, not comfortable without the adjective)

A few minutes before that…

The lady had just put down the tub of water when she heard the door open. A young guy with chestnut-colored hair and eyes walked in. his clothes were quite plain, an old coat and pants with a pair of muddy worker boots contrary to that, his gold-rimmed eyeglasses were extravagant. On his back were some logs and herbs of different kinds which he placed down on the floor.

"I'm home, Edea." he exclaimed as he stretched his arms. "I've found some really good herbs for dinner." He added.

The woman went to the items set down by the man and started checking the herbs. "You're just in time Edgar… _he _just woke up." She said.

"Eh? Really?" he responded with certain eagerness. "I'll go check on _him_." He declared as he hurried towards the room. At that time he didn't notice the book on the floor and of course as he was running, he tripped on it. He fell on his face shaking the already unsteady bookshelf and causing the messily arranged books to fall.

It made such a big ruckus that Edea had to stop whatever she was doing to help him.

…

The man cut off from his thoughts tried to see what had had happened. It didn't take a few seconds after that that the glassed man came rushing in.

He stopped just right in front of the other man and stared at him closely.

"Thank goodness," Edgar let out a sigh of relief. "We thought that you wouldn't get better." He said.

"Come now, the guy just recovered. Give him a break would you." The woman said as she came in.

"Ahahahah" he let out a small laugh.

The black haired man just gazed at them. The two noticing this started introducing themselves.

"Sorry about that," the chestnut-haired guy apologized. "I'm Edgar Flit and this is…" he looked towards the girl. "Edea Heartz." She said "And you are?" he asked offering a handshake to the man.

He just looked at the hand being offered in front of him which made an awkward atmosphere. The couple looked at each other upon the man's reaction. After seemingly agreeing with each other, the man smacked the other on his back.

"Come on now, you should eat. Let me tell you, Edea's cooking is so good that you won't want to eat any others after you tasted hers." The glassed man exclaimed.

…


	9. Chapter 7: Truth part 1

…

The next few days passed by peacefully, as the _nameless _man started to open up, when something happened.

The three of them was just chatting over supper; Edgar and Edea were the ones speaking while the other listened when he felt something acting up.

"Ughh…" he fell down from his seat and was on his knees.

The two were about to help him when he shouted. "Stay away!"

A dark fog then started emitting from the man's body. It was getting bigger and bigger.

"That's…" the other guy muttered.

The woman took action and touched the man who was down. A bright white light suddenly flashed and covered the entire room. Moments later the light as well as the dark fog disappeared.

"Are you alright?"She started questioning the person before her.

He could only look at her at his disbelief. "You…"he was finally able to utter.

"Thank goodness." She let out a sigh of relief.

…

That night the man kept on thinking about what had happened.

"Who is she?" he murmured looking out the window staring at the moonlight.

…

"Well then, I'll go wash the dishes." Edea said taking the dishes with as she stood up from her seat to the sink.

The nameless watched her as she did her task.

"Why don't we go outside for some air?" suggested Edgar to the man.

The bespectacled man stood from his seat and beckoned the other to come with him. Still unsure what the guy was planning, the black haired male hesitantly followed.

…

Cool air swept by as the two sat on the grass. It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, the flowers had bloomed, white clouds floated by, small animals running around.

There was a long silence between the two until the black-haired lad tried to the question the other man.

"What are you…" but he was cut off.

"You're the Black Wizard Zeref, aren't you?" the guy asked bluntly.

The wizard couldn't answer the sudden question and could only look at the man in front of beside him.

"You don't have to worry," the guy sighed. "We already knew that when we found you." He said.

"H-how?" the other seemingly unable to comprehend questioned the guy.

"I found you deep inside the cave hidden in the forest. Your body was sealed within a lacrima with the use of Black Arts." Edgar told the man.

With no response from Zeref, the man continued on.

"You see, I'm a scholar who studies the origins of magic. Some believed that all forms of magic originated from a single one and with that idea, I started searching for the source of all magic. I studied every form of magic there was known. I went from one place to another looking for answers. Asking questions, searching through archives for old documents and books, going into ruins digging for magical artifacts and even analyzing different lacrimas, herbs and animals, I did almost all that was possible. I guess with everything that I did, at some point; I was able to study even the Black Arts. You were amazing you know, every time I read a document about Dark Magic your name always showed up. Many feared you but to us who wanted to know about the truth of magic, we revered you. We couldn't help but be awed by your prowess mastering the Black Arts and generating many magic of your own. The creatures and items you had crafted were just superb! But to others it appeared to be nothing more than a source of havoc." He told the guy.

Edgar stood up and took a few steps forward. He threw a small pebble with all his might into the air and watched it go down the hill.

"I don't think you're evil or diabolical as the accounts say you were." He mentioned smiling at Zeref.

The scholar sighed. "Actually even though I said that we knew you were Zeref when we found you, we weren't sure of it. I could discern that the seal used on the lacrima was a spell you constructed from my memory but with the person sealed in, we just didn't know. We only were able to confirm it last night," he looked at the man.

"We had our suspicions," the guy continued, turning his back on wizard. "Like some guy who pissed you off or something or even a ruler who wanted to take over the world and asked for your help. We also thought that it might have been you, but of course we had our doubts. How would you benefit yourself from sealing yourself? I mean even if you said that you did it so that you can wreak havoc in the future, what if nobody found you? Nothing at that time made sense to us."

* * *

><p>cut short due to my laziness in typing... been going on for months even though I already have the ending in mind.<p>

just gonna crawl back into my hole.


End file.
